Jodie Sweetin
Jodie Lee-Ann Sweetin (born January 19, 1982 in Los Angeles, California) is an actress, singer, dancer, writer, and jewelry designer known for her role as Stephanie Tanner on the ABC series, Full House. Biography Jodie started her acting career when she was four years old, starring in an commercial.Oscar Mayer Weiner Commercial She made her television debut in 1987 on Valerie in the role of Pamela Poole. During that same year, Full House producer, Jeff Franklin cast Jodie for the role of Stephanie Tanner. In 1992, Jodie portrayed two roles in , Sally (Charlie Brown's sister) and Frieda. After the series ended, Jodie guest-starred on TV shows such as Brotherly Love, , and . In 2007, Jodie became the host of . She has starred in independent films such as Redefining Love, and Port City. Jodie starred in a TV pilot called Small Bits of Happiness, which is a dark comedy that centers around a suicide prevention specialist. Personal life Jodie attended Los Alamitos High School and graduated in 1999. She attended Chapman University and graduated with a degree in Liberal Arts. When Jodie was 20 years old, she married Los Angeles police officer, Shawn Holguin, in 2002. Cast mate Candace Cameron Bure was her maid of honor and Candace's daughter was the flower girl. In 2006, Jodie and Shaun divorced. On July 14, 2007, Jodie married film transportation coordinator, Cody Herpin. In 2008, Jodie gave birth to a daughter, Zoie Herpin. In November 2008, Jodie filed for legal separation from Cody and the divorce was finalized in April 2010. During that same month, Jodie announced that she and her boyfriend, Morty Coyle were expecting a child and in August 2010, Jodie gave birth to another daughter, Beatrix Coyle. Jodie and Morty became engaged in January 2011, married on March 15, 2012, got separated in June 2013 and divorced in September 2016. In 2009, she wrote a memoir called unSweetined which chronicled her downward spiral of drug and alcohol abuse. In February 2016, she competed on (season 22) and was eliminated in week eight. Candace (a competitor and finalist in season 18) was in the audience to support her. Filmography Trivia *''Full House'' creator, Jeff Franklin, saw her on the series, Valerie, and cast her without having her audition for him *Jeff Franklin told Jodie's mother that if the show was still going on by the time she was 16 years old, he would buy Jodie a car, but the show ended when Jodie was 13 *In the early years, Dave Coulier commented that she would become the star of the show because she was so adorable and always nailed her lines *Out of all her Full House castmates, Jodie says that she was closest with Bob Saget, and quickly became friends with his three daughters and spent a lot of weekends with them at their house *Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen have credited Jodie as their favorite co-star on the series, and Jodie has said that she loved playing with Mary-Kate and Ashley on and off the set, and she thought of them as sisters *Jodie still has the original Mr. Bear, and she put the show's stage bear, which looks exactly like the original bear, in her daughter, Zoie's nurseryJodie's Tweet regarding Mr. Bear *Much like her character Stephanie, Jodie took dance lessons as a child Jodie: *skipped kindergarten by the time she was 6 years old and was already reading at a 5th or 6th grade level (her teachers wanted to move Jodie up to 2nd grade, but Jodie's mother refused, fearing that Jodie would feel too out of place) *appeared in the 1993 Disney Easter Parade dressed as Cinderella, along with Mary-Kate Olsen who was dressed up as Snow White; they, like the rest of the cast, took viewers on a behind-the-scenes look at the upcoming "House Meets the Mouse" two-parter *was a member of the Alpha Phi sorority at Chapman University *is adopted and her biological family has a history of addictions *designs jewelry for Erica Anenberg Gallery Jodieblue.jpg Picture 4.png|1988 Jodiesneakersweater.jpg|1988 Jodiedress.jpg|1989 Jodie-Sweetin-full-house-32805831-1366-768.jpg Steph.jpg Jodiebowheadshot.jpg Jodietelephoneheadshot.jpg jspic027.jpg jsbldrs2.jpg jspic034.jpg jspic005.jpg Jodieoveralls.jpg jspic002.jpg|1995 Jodieteenbeat.jpg|1995 Jodiebop.jpg Jodieflowershirt.jpg Jodievest.jpg Jodieattitude.jpg Jodiesavageagencyheadshot.jpg 220px-Jodiecrop.jpg Jodiesweetin11.jpg March-of-Dimes-Celebration-of-Babies-jodie-sweetin-32351803-413-640.jpg References External Links *Jodie Sweetin *Actress Jodie Sweetin brings the 90s to Harrah's The Pool After Dark *Jodie Sweetin on social media: *Facebook *Instagram *Twitter Sweetin, Jodie Sweetin, Jodie